Absolute
by sweetbellesammy
Summary: She was a broken and unfix-able mess. He was the person who was just willing to change that. /rewrite/under new title as well/
1. Who I am

_Enjoy x - author's note below _

* * *

There was a light in A.J that just drew people to her, almost like moths to flames, it was a unique light that made her seem so cheerful, fearless, innocent. And yet, slowly and very subtly that light was dimming down and becoming nothing but a pit of darkness within her. Some would say that her work was probably catching up to her, the long nights and the early morning flights in and out of places, but those people where they idiots. Those people knew nothing of what was really going on why she seemed so much different then when she had started out in this company.

The perceptive ones (Kaitlyn) knew the truth behind the dimming brightness in her eyes and heart, it came in the form of Daniel Bryan. Most would never have guessed the not-so-tall man would be able to treat anyone the way he was treating A.J, mostly because they never saw it with their own eyes.

Inside the ring it was an act, outside it was a reality, Daniel was harsh, cruel and content with making her suffer because he knew that she'd never turn her back on him. After all, she was A.J Lee a girl with her head in the clouds, an innocent little girl who no one wanted to be with. That's all Daniel ever said, that she was very lucky to find herself in his arms because surely no one would want someone as worthless as her, right?

Now here she was, weeks away from wrestlemania and ready to help Daniel keep that title of his. The one thing Daniel truly loved, and not some shallow washed-out love like the one he shared with A.J, his love for that title was on the brink of obsession. He'd treat it with more care than her, if she was pushed during a match she'd better make sure she didn't let the title drop to the floor or she'd hear from him afterwards.

Tonight was no different, she pulled her headphones out and into her ears as she walked towards the divas locker room. She had managed about an hour of free time before Daniel would get angry for leaving for so long so she told Kaitlyn and the girl had squealed and told her she had something special for her in the locker room, it was her birthday after all. As she shut her eyes and listened to the music she smiled brightly like she wasn't in pain and danced for a bit not even noticing the person who she was about to bumped in to and when she finally hit that certain object and fell back she squeaked and looked up slowly.

A fellow wrestler, judging from the yellow kicks the person was wearing, as her eyes traveled up she met the very green eyes of a former friend. Her eyes widened slightly as she struggled to apologize and when he reached out to her she flinched mistaking the action for something else, something Daniel had gotten her used to. She hoped he didn't see the slight flinch but he was after all a very perceptive human being, she wrapped her small fingers around his hand and when his hand closed down on hers he pulled her up with no real force.

"Well then," he chuckles, "you're a little too happy aren't you, princess?"

She almost blushed at her old nickname, the one he gave her out of pure fun, she remembered it well. She nodded slowly and he smirked, she looked around hoping Daniel wasn't lurking around waiting to catch anything that he could accuse her of.

CM Punk was one of her close friends, they almost started dating once and then things didn't get there after a few incidents. She remembered him well, however, a very smug and witty man with a smile that can charm your pants right off -not that she'd tell him that- and a smart mouth to boot. He was very generous and kind and just a very fun person to be around, his friendship was one she missed dearly.

"I've got to, um, well I gotta' go," she squeaked out

He narrowed his eyes and she coughed as she tried her best to slip past the too-smart man, and she knew the moment his hand caught her wrist he'd caught a glimpse of a bruise. The one on her jaw line to be exact, that bruise wasn't covered up for a purpose, she'd just gotten it minutes before leaving the locker room. His fingers ran over the bruise and she flinched slightly her eyes closing at the contact.

"Who?"

She didn't need to ask what he meant when he said that but she was a smart girl too and telling him the truth would make the situation far worse than it really was. With a shake of her head she dared to look at him in the eyes and lie.

"No one, I fell on my own, you know me," she gives a nervous laugh, "always a klutz."

"This mark seems far too big for it to be something made when you fell," he growls back

"It's nothing!" she hisses backing away from his touch

He seems startled but surely he didn't think he was still the same A.J as before. She had scars to prove just how different she was from before and if he needed proof well she had plenty of it. She mentally kicked herself for not grabbing her make-up bag on her way out because now she was being questioned by someone who could read her all to well.

"Daniel, huh?"

His bitter voice made her feel scared, she couldn't let Daniel get hurt or get caught, after all this bruise was for a reason. Daniel always told her that every bruise that formed on her once perfect skin was for a very good reason and knowing Punk he wouldn't understand it one bit.

After a long silence she frowned, "no."

"You don't have to lie to me about Daniel, look I can hel-"

"Stay out of this," she sneers, "I don't need your help, I was a klutz and this happened, I'm fine, and even if there was something going on it's not any of your business."

"It became my business the minute I saw this damn bruise," he snarls

She pushes past him without another word and heads towards the other way, she's sure her time is up and if it is Daniel is going to make her regret showing up late before a match of his. She curses Punk once more as she dashes towards the man she (thinks she) loves.

* * *

CM Punk is many things, impulsive, witty, strong, careful, perceptive, the list can go on but if there is one thing he is not then it'd be stupid.

And A.J seems to think otherwise, she had the nerve to lie to his face about the bruise forming on her once clear skin, he knows where it came from. He's known Daniel Bryan for too long and putting the idea past him would be quite stupid of him, and as he's said before, he's not stupid.

A.J was someone he cared for on a level he's never cared for any one else and yet she seems to not take notice in it. Dating Daniel Bryan was a testament to that, and dating Daniel Bryan was also one of her biggest mistakes. He's seen the way her chocolate-brown eyes seem bottomless and empty now as opposed to the happy glow they once had in them.

His princess he'd call her, she was once a spunky little spitfire and now she was nothing but a shell of her former self. During segments and interviews she pretended that Daniel Bryan was the perfect prince charming and honestly, he was nothing but a sleazy asshole. He'd watched from afar as she sometimes cried at Daniel's words, and he had a hunch that he hit her but always let it dwindle down but now that he actually had proof he had to do something.

"You okay there?"

He looked towards John and gave a nod, "fine."

"You seem lost in thought, something happened back home?"

John was a very perceptive man as well, despite his general carefree demeanor, the man always knew how to read you as if you were an open book. Sometimes Punk wondered if that's how people felt when he did the same, annoyed that is.

"Nothing I can't fix on my own," he states

John merely shrugs, "so you say, but sometimes it's good to have someone to rely on."

"I don't need anyone," he grunts, "that's a foolish belief."

"Is it really?" John asks, "I mean humans weren't made to spend their lives alone, you know what they sa-"

"Your little talk isn't making me feel better," Punk told him dryly

This is where John smirked, "so you are upset about something then."

Punk curses and looks away, "a friend has some boyfriend troubles."

"Oh, but why does that make you upset?" John asks

"I care for her," he speaks low

John smiles, "so you like her?"

"No, I said I-"

"It translates to love," John chuckles

"Love?" Punk looks at John as if he's sprouted a third head, "we were talking about me liking A.J, not loving her."

"So it's A.J and you like her?" John smirks as he stands up

"Damn you," Punk growls

"Hey, if you really care about her situation with Daniel then help her," he sighs, "I know the girl is stubborn but I also know Daniel isn't a good guy."

"I know that," Punk sighs

"I trust you'll fix her up in no time," he chuckles, "you'll have our spunky little spitfire in tip-top shape soon, no?"

"Yeah," Punk smiles, "if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

A.J groans as she sits up from the medical bed she was laying upon, Daniel is giving her a nasty glare from behind the medic and she feels scared. She screwed things up again by the looks of it, she was in pain her legs felt like jelly and she was sure her back had a small injury, perhaps a bruise.

"You should be fine but A.J try not to interfere in a match like that again," he smiles

A.J wants to tell him that she didn't that everything wasn't like it seemed. She had kept her distance from the fray and then out of no where Daniel runs up to her and Kane practically runs her off, the impact wasn't too horrible but it was still something to knock her down. She faintly remembers Daniel yelling, she's not sure if he was yelling at her or at Kane for what happened, she hardly doubts he'd play the protective boyfriend.

When the doctor leaves the room Daniel gets up and snarls, "useless."

Her head falls in defeat and she tries to suppress the tears that want to form, "I apologize, Daniel."

"Whatever," he scoffs, "get a ride somewhere else 'cause I don't want to be seen with a loser like you."

His words sting more than she'd like to admit but when she leave she feels a little more relieved that he didn't add to her physical pain. She could hear his grumbles as he left the room, the "stupid girl" and the "she's lucky I'm still with her". She sighs softly and runs a hand through her messy locks, she wants nothing more than to take a break from wrestling but with Daniel that's practically impossible.

"Princess?"

Her head snaps up and she gapes slightly at Punk standing there looking agitated. She was shocked to see he'd come all this way to see her, after all he should be heading out now since he was done with his segment. She feels relief wash over her as he steps towards her and she really wants him to wrap his arms around her but she can't really come out and ask that, now can she?

She notices his eyes have a different look in them and she feels a lecture coming on, but now she wants nothing more than to head to the hotel and just sleep until tomorrow.

He quickly slips his arms around her and drowns in the familiar scent that is A.J, a mixture of vanilla and lavender making her all the more addicting. He wants so much to bury his face into her neck but he can't do that with where they stand. She speaks low after a while and he feels that had he been farther away he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Take me to the hotel, please."

"Anything, princess," he mumbles

He pulls away and watches her lips tug into a smile, the first real smile he's seen on her since Daniel took a turn for the worst. It may have not been her regular beaming but it was something, something that just made his heart warm up. After a while he helped her get off the examination bed and she quickly ran to get her things and met him back at his car.

They got in the car but the minute he slipped inside and closed the door he hear her sniffle. She looked away and buried her face into her hands as she cried softly, her shoulders shaking as she did so. Never being someone to go to for consolation he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do for her, how could he comfort her when he didn't know exactly how to do that.

"He doesn't love me, does he?"

Her voice sounds so weak and it's nothing like the voice he's used to, it lacks the energy and spirit that he knows A.J to have.

"No," he answers bluntly after a few seconds

"Why?" she whispers, "I love him, isn't that enough?"

"Someone like him can't love because he's just not worth of being loved, he's a waste of time and honestly A.J, he doesn't deserve you," he speaks low

"I wish he'd change, for me," she cries

And his heart can't help but ache at the sight of her, the way her shoulders are shaking with her crying, her hair messy and some of the smaller strands sticking to her face she tries to wipe the tears away desperately. She looks completely broken and a mess, and even if it isn't the right thing to be thinking now he finds her to be all the more beautiful.

"But he can't, he's selfish and incredibly stupid," Punk tells her, "he doesn't deserve shit from you, not even forgiveness."

"Well I forgive him," she wipes more fallen tears

"Why?" he frowns, "why go so far for someone who won't even meet you halfway."

"You don't know how it feels to not have a single person in this world," she cries softly, "he's all I've got now."

"You have me," he tells her and when looks up he clears his throat, "Kaitlyn, your parents I'm sure, your brother."

She shakes her head, he's far too kind for someone like herself, a broken unstable mess. He treats her like they didn't lose the contact and friendship they once had, she tells him they can leave he nods before starting the car and soon driving away from the building. She wanted nothing more than to just be done with Daniel but she doesn't really have someone to fall back on, now does she?

Now Punk was all the more determined to mend that broken heart of hers, he wanted her to see Daniel for the asshole that he really was. He didn't want her to live in denial about how she truly felt about Daniel, so he'd give it his all and make her see reason. He noticed A.J looking out the window and gave a small smile before clearing his throat, she turned to him and he smiled.

"Happy birthday, A.J," he told her

And he swore that seeing her beautiful smile was one of the best things in his life.

* * *

_Your eyes do not deceive you, I'm rewriting this and taking stuff out. Bare with me though because it might take a while to get up to speed with this one but nonetheless I decided to not let this story go to waste, I've brainstormed and I have an ending for it now so I want to rewrite without all the nonsense in between and hopefully you guys will love it more than the first. _


	2. Secrets

_Enjoy - x_

* * *

Upon entering her room she noticed Daniel's suitcases propped up where he last left them. She frowned, so he wasn't even here yet and she was rushing Punk after a few minutes because she felt he'd be angry for taking so long. She sat upon the large bed and looked at the ceiling, her stomach was growling in protest but she just didn't want to have dinner or well a midnight snack in this case. She felt more inclined to burying her head into the pillows and screaming out in frustration until someone found her and demand she be quiet or she passed out from so much screaming, either sounded fine.

She was feeling a bit more put-out because her birthday was finally considered to be yesterday, it was finally Tuesday, a new day. She was startled from her musings when a knock sounded at the door, she frowned, surely Daniel had his keys he could come in so she didn't really think it was him. She sighed softly and stood up from the comfort of the bed and walked slowly towards the door.

She looked through the peep-hole and smiled at the sight of blonde hair, Kelly. She opened the door and the blonde stood there with a winning smile, she looked like she was about to head out somewhere and A.J immediately envied her for having such freedom.

"Come on, get dressed, we're going out," Kelly told her

"Huh?" she frowned

"We're going out for dinner," Kelly giggled

A.J wasn't sure where this came from she hadn't spoken to Kelly or any of the other girls in a while and she was sure their friendship was on the brink of being completely ruined if it wasn't already. She also wondered if it would be a good idea to leave when Daniel could possibly rip her head off for not being here when he arrived. She gave a defeated sigh when Kelly pushed her way in and sat on the bed.

"Hold on then," she chuckled

A.J quickly put on a different t-shirt and some different shorts before fixing her slightly messed up hair and re-doing her smudged make-up. After that she scribbled a note on to a piece of paper and place a kiss on it for good measure before placing it on the night stand and then grabbing her credit card, phone and keys and walking out with Kelly.

She noticed Kelly wasn't as dolled up as she usually was, she seemed more relaxed today as she wearing her long blonde hair into a high ponytail. She had on shorts and a t-shirt and on her feel weren't heels just regular shoes. They walked towards the elevator in silence and when the doors opened and they slipped inside they saw Eve standing there with a smug look on her face.

"My my, Kelly," she laughed, "you actually have clothes on today."

She looked up at Kelly to see the blonde's reaction but Kelly merely smiled ahead at the doors of the elevators not even giving Eve a look. The brown-haired diva growled at the obvious silent treatment she was getting from Kelly.

"I'm talking to you!" she spat

Kelly kept her smile on her face as the elevator dinged and they stepped out, leaving a very pissed Eve Torres behind. A.J looked up to see Kelly sneering now, she gulped as she wondered whether she should speak to her or let the obvious 'ticking time bomb' diffuse.

They walked until she spotted the girls standing there with smiles on their lips. They looked both happy and surprised to see her there and A.J felt pleased that she had decided to come out after all. There stood Layla, Maryse, Kaitlyn and Natalya, after a brief hello and explaining of what was going on the girls made their way out. They were chatting about how Layla was hit on by one of the new members of the roster even when she had a boyfriend.

They got to a restaurant after their cab drive, she noted the restaurant wasn't anything particularly fancy but she didn't expect with how lazily dressed everyone was. They all got seated rather quickly, and pulled out their menu's skimming everything there was to try. A.J's eyes wandered up and over her menu to the girls looking intently to their own respective menu's. She wondered why they even bothered to speak with her when it was obvious that she had pushed them all away in trying to continue dating Daniel, she admitted that even now she hadn't spoken to Kaitlyn in some time, weeks even.

After ordering drinks they waited short minutes before they were brought out to them, A.J decided to take a sip of her coke now since she was a bit thirsty. Maybe she was just nervous to be with her old friends after so much time.

"So A.J," Layla started, "word on the street is you have some brand new man candy."

A.J chocked on her drink at Layla's words, her eyes widening, "excuse me?"

"You honestly have nothing to hide," Kelly smirked, "we know everything."

"Don't forget we can read you," Natalya chuckled

"Like an open book," Maryse added

A.J felt her cheeks heat up as she stared at the girls who were now looking eagerly at her. She wondered if they were talking about Punk and how he had taken her to the hotel tonight or rather last night. She shook her head mentally and decided to stick to playing innocent the last thing she needed was people to think she was cheating on Daniel, she would never, right?

"I have no idea what you're talking about," A.J muttered trying her best to convince them and herself

"We saw you," Layla giggled, "you and Punk that is."

Kelly squealed, "he's a hunk, isn't he?"

"I just needed a ride to the hotel," she told them, "Daniel and I had a little spat."

"Daniel?" Maryse scoffed, "honestly, if you leave him for Punk we support you, doll."

The other girls nodded in unison, if there was one thing they all agreed on besides the fact that Eve was a flimsy bitch, was that Daniel Bryan didn't deserve A.J one bit. He was nothing but a stuck up prick with no morals and a very low intelligence rate. The girls thought she was best suited with someone who was Punk, he was sweet and very kind, generous, funny, everything and anything A.J could want.

"After he loses his championship at Wrestlemania we thought you'd want to start fresh," Kelly shrugged

"I'm fine," she tells them sternly, "with Daniel that is."

"Hm," Layla leaned forwards, "but tell us, is he fine with you?"

A.J looked at Layla in surprise, she had never really pondered the thought, sure he never told her he loved her when she told him she did, but maybe that just meant he wasn't ready yet or was he being an asshole again like always. She frowned and shook her head mentally, the couldn't let thoughts of Daniel in the way infest her brain the more she thinks that way the more she'll want to push him far away and never let him return, but with the way the girls were staring and giving her ideas it seemed that would be impossible.

"Yes," she spoke firmly

"We just want what's best for you," Kaitlyn finally spoke up

Natalya nodded, "and honestly Daniel isn't what's best."

The group fell silent when the waiter came to take their order, after they were done with that they talked about a few other things but A.J had no doubt in her mind they'd go back to the former conversation soon enough. The food was brought out shortly and the girls thanked the teenager who was blushing hard at the sight of Kelly and they began eating.

"Are you sure Daniel's best for you?" Layla voice cut through the silence

A.J looked up, "he is."

"How can you say that?" Maryse asks

"Behind that cold exterior of his, I know, is a man who loves spending time with me and he loves being with only me," she speaks confidently

"Where he is now?" Layla suddenly demanded

A.J wanted to ask what that meant but then it dawned on her, the way Layla was staring at her intently. She looked towards the other girls and they frowned, they were all avoiding her gaze and A.J knew in that instant that they were hiding something from her.

"Do you know where he is?" A.J asks softly

Maryse looks towards Kelly, "well, Kelly, tell her."

Kelly shakes her head, "it's so unfair."

"What?" A.J asks desperately, her food long forgotten

"She has every right to know," Layla tells Kelly, "it's not fair what he's doing to her."

When she met Kaitlyn's gaze she noticed the look of empathy she wore as opposed to the look of pity Layla gave her. A.J wanted them to just spit out what they were keeping from her, what she couldn't even come close to figuring out. She suddenly felt the urge to leave them and find Daniel, she hadn't seen him since he left her in the medic room back at Raw.

"I'm so sorry," Kelly breathed out

"We'll tell you but not here, doll," Layla spoke softly

A.J nodded before her phone buzzed in her pocket she gasped slightly and quickly pulled it out. The girls kept their gazes on her as she frowned at her newest text message.

**Daniel**

_Where the fuck did you run off to now? I come back to find this stupid note on the nightstand and you don't even have the never to call me. You're so pathetic, come back now or I swear A.J you'll be sorry you ever crossed me like that. _

"Save your information for another day, I've got to get going, "she told them before placing some money on the table and getting off her chair and leaving

The girls watched her leave and all felt the guilt eating at their stomachs, they had let her get away to a man who brought her nothing but pain. They should have told her, they knew they should have, but they didn't because they thought they'd be sparring her feelings.

"She had every right to know," Maryse speaks up pushing some food around

"But how in the world do you go about telling someone the man you so desperately love is cheating on you?" Kelly asks softly

The girls remained silent for the rest of dinner, they all regretted how horrible everything turned out. How in the world could they have let the opportunity slip past them, they could have told A.J the truth and perhaps saved her from the grief she was sure to endure soon enough.

* * *

Daniel Bryan was a man who knew how to get what he wanted and since he found A.J to be someone he no longer wanted he went for something else. His eyes roamed the sleeping figure next to him, a diva who he considered to be a big upgrade from A.J, well in the looks department because in bed the girl lacked the fire A.J had, oh A.J easily out-did others in that one department.

But even with that fact he knew that at Wrestlemania he'd leave the small pip squeak once he retained his title, he just needed the distraction to help him keep his gold and then he could toss her away. He sighed contently as he grasped his phone from the nightstand beside the bed and groaned at the time, it was now 2:00 am and he was sure A.J would be crying her eyes out waiting for him.

He quickly planted a kiss on the sleeping woman's lips and hurried to the door, the woman had woken up after the kiss but she knew Daniel and what was going on and if she was to be with this man she had to endure.

Daniel slipped the key in his room and upon entering found that everything was dark, so she didn't wait up for him after all. He quickly flipped the switch and the lights turned on, his eyes fell upon the suitcases, A.J's was opened and it seemed to have things thrown here and there and his were still where he left them when he got here. He frowned and looked towards the bed and found it neat and empty, where was she?

He noticed the sticky note on the bedside table and frowned picking it up and reading it.

_Didn't find you here so I went with the girls to get some food, don't wait up, kay? - A.J_

The note had a lip marking on it and he frowned in distaste as he crumpled it up in his hand. He took his jacket off and placed it on the bed neatly before pulling out his phone with anger surfacing slowly, how dare she. He quickly typed up a new message for her and sent it, after that he ventured into the kitchen area and began to make himself some coffee and soon enough she walked in looking slightly guilty.

"Well," he snarled, "look who finally dared to show up."

"I'm so sorry Daniel, I just went out to ea-"

"I don't care!" he snapped

She flinched slightly at his raised volume and decided she'd keep quiet, she watched him as he quickly placed his coffee mug down and headed towards the bed. He flicked the t.v on and when his eyes landed on her he sighed and rolled his eyes, "come here."

She quickly did as she was told and made her way to the bed once she was next to his laying form he pulled her to him and she quickly straddled his lap. She really hoped he wasn't in the mood tonight because tonight was just no good for her, and she couldn't help but notice that as of late no night was good. His eyes seemed to soften slightly and she couldn't help but notice how he looked the same as when she started crushing on him and when he started crushing on her.

"You need to learn your place, baby," he told her

"Of course," she nodded, "I'm sorry, Daniel."

"You're forgiven," he tells her

She smiles and rolls off of him and lays next to him, she closes her eyes and when she does she smells something on his shirt. It doesn't smell like anything she's ever smelled before, she frowns slightly at the fact that she smells like lavender and vanilla and this smell is somewhat more of a cheap perfume. Her stomach drops a bit as she opens her eyes and looks at Daniel as he watches t.v, she frowns as she questions her boyfriend's loyalty to her. Maybe he just wasn't the prince charming she's made him out to be all this time.

When she falls asleep he does too but after a few hours his phone buzzes and he leaves. She never notices his departure and he doesn't mean her to, after all why would the girl his dating have any interest in the girl he's fucking.

And A.J just dreams of a better tomorrow with the man she loves, even if in reality she's far from it.

* * *

_*yawns and shrugs* Felt like updating, hope you liked. Please remember to review, alert, favorite, etc. Love ya x _


	3. Jealousy

**a/n: **_yeah, go read the bottom author's note when you're done._

* * *

**Absolute**

* * *

CM Punk believed in working out more than he believed in the art of sleeping, so it was really no surprise that he was in the gym at such an early time. He ran on the treadmill today with his headphones plugged in and his music blaring. And his good morning suddenly turned sour at the sight of a little goat named Daniel Bryan, he pulled the earphones and looked at him with annoyance. He presumed the man was here because of what happened on Monday, and now that it was Thursday he sure was late on the news.

He didn't speak so Punk growled and stopped the treadmill as he looked at Daniel.

"Listen, my girlfriend is my girlfriend for a reason," he began, "and I don't appreciate you taking her to the hotel for me."

"If she's your girlfriend then you should treat her like that," Punk growls,

"I do," Daniel chuckled, "not that that's any of your business."

"Do you now?" Punk smirks, "last I check your sideline girl isn't A.J."

At this Daniel's face turns pale and Punk relishes in the ability to be able to do that. His eyes were comically wide as he stared at Punk with his mouth open slightly.

"What did you say?" Daniel asks

"You think I don't know?" he chuckles, "Kelly told me yesterday."

"I honestly don't have to explain myself to any of you," Daniel snarled, "I'm definitely not cheating on my beautiful girlfriend."

"All I know is you're so lucky I haven't seen her," Punk smirked, "because if I saw her I'd tell her right then and there."

"Like she'd believe someone like you," Daniel smirked,"besides you need evidence and you've got none."

"Well who knows since you've gotten your claws dug in her so deep she might not," Punk chuckled, "but who ever said I didn't have evidence."

"Excus-"

"Kelly took pictures when she caught you," he laughs

Daniel frowns and looks around the gym trying to spot the girl but finds nothing, he groans and looks back at Punk. Punk is staring at him with a smug expression on his face as he comes down from the treadmill. A.J was slightly unstable, he knew well enough about her to know that if she saw the pictures she'd ruin him at Wrestlemania, or perhaps just leave him all together and he couldn't have that, A.J was to help him keep his championship. She was his, he took her first time, his his his, that's what A.J was and even when he left her she'd still be his.

"Now, why don't you go and find her because I heard Kelly say she was meeting her this morning for breakfast," Punk drawls

"My girlfriend is currently sleeping," he chuckles, "I'll get to her first."

"Um, again no," he chuckles, "she's decided to spend her morning at the pool with Kaitlyn."

"How in the hell do you know that?" Daniel snarls a twinge of jealousy clear in his tone

"I bumped into them this morning," he rolls his eyes, "and guessing by your surprised look something tells me you weren't even there to wake up next to her, huh?"

Daniel growled, he wanted to wipe that blasted smirk right off of Punk's lips but he knew better than to engage another lunatic into a fight in the middle of a hotel gym. He sneered at Punk's obvious attempt to make some sort of mockery out of him, he was freaking Daniel Bryan for crying out loud a champion not some rookie superstar who has yet to make a name for himself.

"Oh by the way, "Punk chuckles, "good luck at Wrestlemania, you'll need it."

Daniel left without another word but he could hear his grumbling as he exited. He headed towards his gym bag and pulled out a towel as he wiped the sweat off her forehead, he pulled out his phone and typed up a message quickly to his so-called princess.

_Wanna get lunch later today? _

When his phone vibrated short minutes afterwards her grinned as he read her message.

_Okay, sounds fab (; Come to the pool, everyone's here! _

He chuckled and told her he'd be there soon enough and then quickly slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly left to his room. He changed into some swim trunks and quickly headed out and on his way found an amusing sight: a very frantic Daniel Bryan.

"Calm yourself," Punk teased, "you look as if you've committed a great crime."

Daniel didn't give him a reply merely a sneer because both knew what he did might as well just land him in jail, it'd be a better outcome then getting dumped. He had completely lied about the whole Kelly thing, she had pictures yes but she wasn't planning on showing A.J any time soon because she felt her friend didn't deserve that. Kelly was out and about in the great city of New York shopping, as it was what she did best, along with Maryse.

He looked around and found A.J sitting on a lounge chair, she smiled and waved at him and he quickly approached her. He couldn't help but find her incredibly attractive in the bathing suit she was wearing, red and black two of his favorite colors, he sat next to her and she beamed. He was glad her swimsuit wasn't all that reveling, he'd probably have a heart attack if that was the case.

"Let's swim, yeah?"

He gives her a smirk and quickly pulls her up as they headed to the edge of the pull, he doesn't see it coming but she manages to push him in the pool. And when he surfaces he notices how happy she seems right now, no fake smiles or fake laughs, everything is genuine. Maybe it was because of the simple fact that Daniel was too busy scouting for Kelly to even take notice in the girl and ruin her mood.

He didn't mind one bit, hell he'd use all this spare time she had to his advantage.

* * *

Lunch was a very lovely thing, there was a lot of laughing and teasing and A.J loved every second of it. She wasn't thinking about Daniel and somehow that felt right and it felt like she had a giant weight lifted off her shoulders for the time being.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

But if there was one thing that damped the mood it was their waiter, a girl who looked like she had a nice body but an awful personality and perhaps no brian whatsoever. A.J seethed as she watched her make eyes at Punk, the same perverted eyes she'd seen Cody give Layla, it was a disgusting sight to see. She just wanted to rip off her (probably) fake hair for even daring to flirt with her man, no her friend, she means her friend.

"A.J, hello?"

She blinks and looks at Punk, "huh?"

He laughs and shakes his head, "I was asking if you wanted so dessert?"

"I want that cake thing," she spats

"Cake thing?" the girl frowns, "you'll need to be more specific."

"That chocolate one," A.J seethes

"What's the name of the dessert?" the girl seems irritated now

"Figure it out yourself," she rolls her eyes, "you work here, no?"

"Yes ma'am," the girl hisses

"God help you if you bring me the wrong one," she smiles innocently

Punk watches the two women before him interact and can't help but notice that he's never seen A.J behave this way. It almost seemed like she was jealous but he was sure that wasn't it, after all the girl loved Daniel Bryan.

Once the waitress left he smirked at A.J, "what was that about?"

"What do you mean?" she asks innocent taking a sip from her lemonade

"You know her or something?" he chuckles, "or is it just hate at first sight."

"I don't know her," she tells him, "but sure, I don't like her one bit."

"You're very cold," he chuckles, "the claws almost came out."

"Oh really?" she chuckles with him

"Why such hostility towards someone you've never met?"

"No reason," she chuckles nervously

When the waitress comes back A.J gives her a sarcastic smile as she looked down at the chocolate cake that was brought and Punk's new soda cup. The waitress eyes her carefully, probably waiting to see if this was the cake A.J was thinking of. She smirks and dismisses her with her hand as she goes for a bite, she didn't really have a certain cake in mind but whatever.

Her eyes watches Punk's soda filled cup and she frowns at the napkin under it, her eyes try her best to read the writing but she knows exactly what it's meant to say. A.J looks towards the waitress and she sneers, the girl merely smirks in return at her and gives a little wave. The waitress wasn't dumb, she knew those two weren't dating the girl seemed like a lunatic and the guy seemed so perfect, besides even if they were she was sure the girl would have voiced her irritation over the matter but she never did, she was just a jealous friend.

A.J watched Punk drink his soda happily, it was probably filled with Pepsi, and wondered if he'd notice the napkin. She hoped not so she could just rip it up in the waitresses face and throw the pieces to the floor or in the trash.

"So Princess, how are you doing?"

"I'm wonderful, "her eyes drift to the napkin again

He frowns, "what are you do-"

He looks towards the napkin and smirks lifting up from its place on the table, it's got a wet circle from the rim of his cup but the writing is on the side.

"Would you look at that," he chuckles, "looks like I won't need charm after all, I'm fine all on my own."

A.J gives the smirking waitress a snarl and turns to Punk, "are you going to call her, then?"

"It says that she gets off at 7," he chuckles, "and then it's asking me if I wish to pick her up."

"Well?" she smirks, "don't you have training with John?"

"That's true," he chuckles, "tossing the napkin on to the table."

Punk truly wasn't planning on asking the girl out, he just needed to coax a reaction from his little princess. She however gave him nothing but a 'go ahead' and it sucked more than anything. He wanted A.J to be jealous but he got nothing instead, he hated knowing she was Daniel's love he wanted her to leave the goat faced loser and come to him instead, he would always wait with open arms.

"Daniel has a match tomorrow night," she tells him softly

He frowns, "don't put yourself in danger, don't be his shield, let him fight his own battles."

"I don't really have a choice," she sighs softly

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"No," but after she spoke it she groaned in frustration

"Good," Punk smirked

"You're such a weirdo," she tells him

"You'd be surprised at how many chicks dig that, A.J," he laughs

"Pft, they must be crazy then," she giggles

"Hey, don't hate," he tells her with a wink, "besides crazy chicks will always be a turn on in my book."

She doesn't say anything as it hits her that in the WWE she's known as some-what of a crazy chick. She can't help the blush that forms on her cheeks, she gives him a look and he flashes her a winning smile.

"Crazy chicks, huh Punk?" she smirks

He nods and she laughs, she was definitely crazy all right.

* * *

_yeah so a lot of you are confused about what I'm trying to do here so if you are just PM me and I will explain it as thoroughly as you need me to. Also, I like where I'm going with this and if you don't then okay, I just don't want to hear it because it puts a damper in my writing spirits. There is a reason why I won't finish the other one, if you don't know it you can ask (aka PM me). Drop a review please and have a lovely day, night, evening (it's morning here so x) - Sam_


End file.
